


The Blind Dancer

by donotspeaktomeofdragonfire



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Blind Character, Dirty Talk, M/M, Scents & Smells, experienced Duncan, hints of manipulation, will smells emotions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 16:52:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2819369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donotspeaktomeofdragonfire/pseuds/donotspeaktomeofdragonfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Duncan pays Will a visit. It turns out to be more than just a business trip.</p><p>[Note: This is an older fic, and contains odd descriptions and OOC moments, so be aware. I'm still going to leave it up because humble beginnings.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Blind Dancer

**Author's Note:**

> Typical I-don't-own-these-characters disclaimer. Do I still have to do those?  
> This marks the first time I've been brave enough to put one of these down onto metaphorical paper. Yay me.

“Hello, I’m Will Strife, of Strife Solutions.”

“Duncan Jones, Pandalabs.”

The men shook hands politely, and Will smiled. This was his factory, his territory. Whatever the scientist wanted his goods and services for, he’d make sure it got to him, one way or another. He wasn’t there to judge the morals of his customers, it was bad for business.

He started in on the sales pitch, showing Duncan around each floor, displaying all the wonderful and fantastical things his company could do for a faithful customer. Despite the height difference between them, Will was at ease. He’d dealt with more intimidating persons, those who showed more of a threat. Duncan seemed to be fairly unassuming, softness radiating from his very being. A body that had no doubt withstood the wear and tear they had all been through, wars, destruction, death, renewal. Every time Will woke up, from a restless night’s sleep or the consequences of his own actions, he’d look inside himself, see through his calm demeanor to the cracks that lay beneath.

He ran through the usual script with ease, shaking himself out of his personal thoughts for long enough to answer a few questions Duncan had posed- how long it took to make such-and-such a thing (“Too long to bother doing it yourself, but with Strife Solutions, it will always arrive when you need it!”), to how expensive that was (“We’ll deal with that when you decide on your purchase,”), and so on. They had rounded to the main floor, and he was wrapping up the last of his speech, when his mind caught something drifting through the air. Nothing explicit, mind you- he could never “hear” anything directly. But there was a whiff of something- sweet, but heady, and as Will attempted to discern where it was coming from, Duncan interrupted him with another question.

“Isn’t this where you ask me if I’ve seen anything I like?”

Shocked, Will realized that he hadn’t been paying attention to his own words. Best to recover with grace.

“Of course. If you still haven’t decided, I can give you time to look around.”

“You seemed a bit distracted. Not getting enough sleep? It’s the flux, isn’t it? I saw it around here as I was flying in.”

“No, of course not. Besides, Strife Solutions is all about solutions for the customers, not the customers’ solutions for me.” He grinned in what he hoped was a convincing manner, admonishing himself for losing his professional stance.

“Right, of course.” Duncan’s laugh smelled of sparkling cider, and sent strange little tingles up Will’s arms and down his spine. “Actually, I hated to interrupt you during your little spiel, but I am looking for something in particular.” He leaned in closer, and Will could feel it, could taste it. What was he going to ask? Will angled himself forward as well, mind racing in anticipation. Of what, he wondered. Of a sale? Or something entirely different? He didn’t get far in his thoughts when Duncan spoke again.

 

“Do you have any nukes?”

 

Will breathed. Of course he had nukes. Weapons were one of his specialties. He usually didn’t show them to the customers first off, of course, his reputation as a weapons dealer was strictly underground. Literally. The duo stepped into one of the several portals and Will could smell the pressure of the earth around them. At first, it had felt like being buried alive, clawing and screaming for breath, but as he kept working, he had gotten nearly used to having his senses clogged. It was almost peaceful at times. This time, however, the confined space only made the stench coming off of Duncan all the more clear.

The smell. It had a name now, down here in the darkness. It had a name because it was familiar, isolated.

 

Its name was Lust.

 

Will nearly fell over with the realization. He thrust out a hand to steady himself and found only a large, soft pillow. Duncan’s hands had been calloused, but the man himself was rounded, with gentle curves. His arms caught Will as if he had almost expected it, and the laughter caught him as well. He could feel it shaking in Duncan’s chest, and smell it as it wound its intoxicating way into his nose and ears. All thoughts of his professionalism were abandoned for the want, the need, to stay here, in the arms of the larger man. But the need grew as Duncan slid his hands around Will’s back, abandoning the comfort of the hug in favor of playful fingers dipping beneath his waistline and sliding back around to the front, slipping apart the button of his neatly-ironed slacks with ease, gently pulling the zipper down. Was this really happening? What, exactly, was happening? Will’s breath was coming more quickly now, his lungs eagerly filling again and again to get as much of the experience as he could.

“Duncan…” He tried to make it clear, but the man who was once so organized and careful with his words was falling apart with every movement of Duncan’s practiced hand. Practiced. He’d done this before. The scientist knew what he was doing, he knew exactly how to hold him, and just- there!

“Use your words, Will.” The sound of his name was enchanting, spilling out from Duncan’s lips. “What do you need?”

“You. I need, I need you.”

“You have me.”

“I need air.” Not here, not like this. Much as he wanted to live in the urgency of the moment, he needed to think. He couldn’t think down here, with his whole world surrounded by this other man’s scent. “Up. We need to go up.”

He tried to stand by himself, but it seemed Duncan had other plans. He found himself being swept up into the taller man’s arms, strong without the aid of mechanical or technological means. Duncan started to make his way to the portal they had come in by, but Will shook his head and pointed towards a section of wall.

“There’s a door there.”

Behind the door was a tunnel, lit with artificial means, and fitting in perfectly with the rest of the base. This close to the scientist, Will could taste every nuance of his emotions: lust remained, but it was masked by a bit of apprehension and curiosity and intensified by anticipation. There was a portal at the end of the corridor, and Will knew entering it would break, finally, the careful salesman-customer dynamic he had hoped to retain. In the back of his mind he mused that it may have broken when Duncan shoved his hand down Will’s pants, but he liked to believe that he was still in control of the situation.

They stepped through, the familiar sparks of portal travel flickering through his bones. He could breathe again, a thousand miles from the factory floors, here in the heart of his home. Though he couldn’t feel his way around, he consulted his mental map and guided Duncan to where he wanted to go.

Will’s home was less grandiose than one would expect had they seen the Solutions tower. It was designed in the traditional wooden style of this world, rather than imposing stone, and nestled in comfortably with the land and the trees. Of course, it remained heavily fortified, even if it was through means others wouldn’t notice.

“Up the stairs, take a left.” His bedroom. This could be a big mistake. After all, how much did he trust this man? But he sensed no malice in the scientist’s intentions, and it was getting harder and harder to breathe with every lungful of the heady scent.

“Oh wow. Oh, Will.” Duncan chuckled, and Will felt it buzz through his chest. “You sure aren’t one for a quickie, are you? Had to take me all the way to bed.” Will imagined him looking around the room, his eye catching on the gentle slope of the roof as it rose above them, the glass windows that faced the glittering ocean, the plush rug that helped him get out of bed on those painfully cold mornings, and finally, alighting on the luxurious, neatly-made double bed.

“How do you do it? I mean, how do you know when it looks good?”

Will smiled. The question was an honest one. “Sometimes I use artificial augmentation, but mostly it’s just instinct. It’s gotten so natural for me- almost as simple and intuitive as building a crafting table.”

He could tell Duncan would have been willing to sit and talk, or maybe even just look at the architecture for a while. But Will had had enough of thinking. He had to get Duncan’s focus back on him. So, pushing himself up from Duncan’s arms, he wrapped a hand around the back of the scientist’s neck, pulling their faces closer.

“Stop talking,” he commanded, pressing their lips together. Duncan’s lips tasted like a towering cedar tree, filling his nose and throat with want. He felt them moving, and the world fell away for a moment as Duncan tossed him onto the bed. Will quickly unbuttoned his vest and shirt, remembering that his fly was open already and blushing a bit. Duncan tossed them to the side and Will couldn’t help but cringe that they wouldn’t be hung up properly, they’d get wrinkles, and he’d have to spend valuable time ironing them the next day. But those thoughts quickly fled as Duncan pressed him down into the mattress, swinging one leg over him. The connection of skin on skin felt like everything he’d ever wanted. Was Duncan already undressed? Oh, oh, well, yes, yes he was. And Will was painfully hard, and frustratingly still half-dressed. He wiggled a bit, hoping to get the message across, but Duncan gently took hold of his wrists and positioned him spread-eagle, leaving him vulnerable and breathing hard. Thankfully, Duncan’s fingers finally returned to their previous goal, rubbing and sliding so much Will thought he would die if he didn’t get more. The fingers were hot against his hips, and they made quick work of both trousers and boxers. The release made him shiver, and Duncan’s lips moved to his neck, sucking and kissing and nipping.

“Wish you’d use that mouth of yours somewhere more effective,” Will gasped out, and Duncan raised his head and chuckled.

“If you say so,” he murmured, and the hands were gone, sliding down his legs, the movement of the bed revealing the scientist’s path southwards. Hot breath moved in waves across Will’s thighs, and he braced for the wonderful sensation of a warm mouth. Duncan’s musk was overwhelming now, and Will found his entire mind swallowed by it as Duncan swallowed him. He took it with ease, as if he had done it a thousand times before. Just how often did the scientist participate in such… activities? The idea fled Will’s mind as Duncan’s oral acrobatics made his toes curl, but it was over too soon. Duncan slid his mouth free with a vulgar noise and Will groaned for the loss of it.

“Want you...need you…” Will panted.

Duncan shifted back up to Will, leaning in as if he was revealing some well-kept secret.

“I’m going to ride you.”

It wasn’t a question. Duncan removed himself from the bed, and Will nearly cried. He needed the pressure, the presence of Duncan’s figure. There was a shifting, and Duncan called to him, reassured him that he was still there. He returned to where Will lay, a passive player for once. There was the pop of a cap and an odd little noise, and Duncan whimpered.

“Oh, I wish you could see me like this,”

“Tell me,” Will pushed himself up on his elbows, aiming his face in the direction of the noises.

“I- I’m preparing myself for you. I’ve got a finger up my arse- two,” Duncan’s voice cracked, and Will’s heart did a very good imitation of a rabbit. “Your cock’s so big, I’ll need plenty of preparation,”

“Tell me,” Will repeated. He felt like a scratched record, but it was the only thing among his racing thoughts that could make it past his lips.

“It’s long- not as long as others’, but longer than most humans. Thick- ah! That’s three,”

“The noises you’re making should be illegal,” and there, he’d said something. Hopefully it made sense. Long as others’? What others? Did it matter?

“What are you gonna do, call the Magic Police?” Duncan laughed, but it was strained, and after it, he breathed so heavily Will probably should have been worried of the state of his lungs. “That’s enough.”

“Enough?” Will was very proud of himself, that was the third thing he’d been able to say since this had started. But Duncan had other plans, it seemed, than letting Will regain his vocabulary. Will felt a different sensation at the tip of his cock, and Duncan pressed his hands into Will’s chest, supporting himself.

“Alright?” Duncan prompted, apparently waiting for Will to catch his breath. Unfortunately, Will felt as if his breath was the first place contestant in running away from him.

“Alright,” he choked out, and Duncan slammed down onto him. Will screamed and bucked with the sensation, hands reaching to grab something, anything, be it the blanket or Duncan’s hips. The larger man didn’t move, simply waited for Will to calm down, and it took a moment for him to still himself.

“Alright?”

“Fuck,” Will gasped. “Yeah, please, please don’t stop!”

“Whatever you say,” Duncan chuckled, and pulled himself up again, working Will so hard his voice went sore from screaming. He thrashed and swore and sang and broke, and Duncan only laughed and swore along with him, giving him a running report on their current state of affairs.

“What a bucking bronco you are! When I said I’d ride you, I didn’t know I meant it literally! Oh, oh fuck, you’re so big, let me-” Duncan angled himself forward and the next movement ripped a primal noise from him. “Oh, just there, that’s the spot, just hold on, just a little longer, you can do it!” Will wasn’t quite so sure, as he felt pressure building up in his abdomen and behind his ears. With a sound that as halfway between a moan and a screech, Will came, spilling hot pulses into Duncan and clutching at his wrists. Duncan took a moment to grasp his hands and let out a beautiful sigh as he sprayed across Will’s chest and onto his face. There was a buzz to the sensation that Will wanted to bottle up and never, ever let go. The scientist slid off of Will, landing on the bed beside him and wrapping him in his strong arms.

“You were wonderful, Will,” The sound of Duncan’s voice was, Will thought, the most beautiful music he’d ever heard, and if there was anything that topped it, he didn’t want to hear it. There was nothing like the knowledge that every time Duncan’s voice cracked, the raw breathiness of it, it was all his doing. He turned towards Duncan and breathed in the smell of him, the last remnants of his pleasure, the comfort and ease with which he lay here, satiated and at peace.

“I suppose I’d better clean you up. Believe me, much as you don’t want to move right now, you don’t want to leave that there either. Where’s your bathroom?” Will used up the last of his energy gesturing vaguely towards the door of the master bathroom. His bones felt like they had been liquefied, and Duncan had to manhandle him to get him all wiped down. He tried to worry about which towels Duncan had used, but just couldn’t bring himself to care. The last thing he knew was Duncan lifting him up and tucking him into bed, where he found himself the next morning, sore and alone, with a night’s worth of wonderful memories to keep him occupied.

 

~~~

 

“Did you get the nukes?” Kim waited at the door for Duncan’s return and hounded him as he sorted through the contents of their kitchen.

“Of course I got the nukes. Didn’t I tell you? I always get what I want,” Duncan smirked, grabbed some leftover chicken, and headed upstairs to sleep and sort out the information he had gathered.

Tomorrow he paid a visit to some other neighbors, and he wanted to be prepared.

**Author's Note:**

> You know what? Yes, it's a yogsmut. Yes, I know what happened. A reminder: the characters and stories ultimately belong to the fandom, and we shouldn't let some drunken, crude remarks get to us. Support fan authors of any fandom, okay?  
> Also, it's weird how short 3,000 words actually is.


End file.
